tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 4.5
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Fourth Khandaka >> 4.5 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FOURTH KHANDHAKA(PAVARANA CEREMONY AT THE END OF THE RAINY SEASON,VASSA) Chapter-5 : All Bhikkus to do it ; Allowed Nos. can Also be 4, 3, 2 1nd also 1. 1. At that time five Bhikkhus dwelt in a certain district (or, in a certain residence of Bhikkhus) on the day of Pavarana. Now these Bhikkhus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed the holding of Pavarana by the Sangha, and we are (only) five persons. Well, how are we to hold Pavarana?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe,O Bhikkhus(Monks), that five Bhikkhus should . hold Pavarana in a (regular) chapter5.' 2. At that time four Bhikkhus dwelt in a certain district on the day of Pavarana. Now these Bhikkhus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed that five Bhikkhus shall hold Pavarana in a (regular) chapter, and we, are (only) four persons. Well, how are we to hold Pavarana?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that four Bhikkhus should hold Pavarana with each other. 3. 'And let them hold Pavarana, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in this way: Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) hefore those Bhikkhus: "Hear me, Sirs. To-day is Pavarana day. If you are ready, Sirs, let us hold Pavarana with each other." 'Then let the senior Bhikkhu adjust his upper rohe, &c., and say to those Bhikkhus: "I pronounce my Pavarana, friends, hefore you, by what has heen seen, or by what has heen heard, or by what is suspected; may you speak to me, Sirs, out of compassion towards me; if I see (an offence), I will atone for it. And for the second time, &c.; and for the third time, &c." 'Then let each younger Bhikkhu, &c.' 4. At that time three Bhikkhus dwelt in a certain district on the day of Pavarana. Now these Bhikkhus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescrihed that five Bhikkhus shail hold Pavarana in a (regular) chapter, that four Bhikkhus shall hold Pavarana with each other, and we are (only) three persons. Well, how are we to hold Pavarana?' 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that three Bhikkhus should hold Pavarana with each other. And let them hold Pavarana (&c., see §.3).' 5. At that time two Bhiklthus dwelt in a certain district on the day of Pavarana. Now these Bhikkhus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescrihed that five Bhikkhus, &c., that four Bhikkhus, &c., that three Bhikkhus, &c., and we are (only) two persons. Well, how are we to hold Pavarana?' 'I prescrihe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that two Bhikkhus should hold Pavarana with each other. 6. 'And let them hold Pavarana, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in this way: Let the senior Bhikkhu adjust his upper rohe, &c., and say to the junior Bhikkhu: "I pronounce my Pavarana, friend, &c." 'Then let the junior Bhikkhu, &c.' 7. At that time there dwelt a single Bhikkhu in a certain district on the day of Pavarana. Now this Bhikkhu thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed that five Bhikkhus, &c., and I am only one person. Well, how am I to hold Pavarana?' 8. 'In case there dwell, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in a certain district on the day of Pavarana, a single Bhikkhu: Let that Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus(Monks), sweep the place which the Bhikkhus use to frequent,--the refectory, or hall, or place at the foot of a tree; let him (then) provide water and food, prepare seats, put a lamp there, and sit down. If other Bhikkhus come, let him hold Pavarana with them; if they do not come, let him fix his mind upon the thought: "To-day is my Pavarana." If he does not fix his mind upon this thought, he commits a dukkata offence. 9. 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where five Bhikkhus dwell (together), they must not convey the Pavarana of one (to their assemhly) and hold Pavarana by four (as) in a (regular) chapter. If they do, they commit a dukkata offence. 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where four Bhikkhus dwell (together), they must not convey the Pavarana of one (to their assembly) and hold Pavarana with each other by three. If they do, they commit a dukkata offence. 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where three Bhikkhus (&c., as in the last clause). 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where two Bhikkhus dwell, one of them must not convey the Pavarana of the other one, and fix (only) his thoughts (upon the Pavarana). If he does, he commits a dukkata offence.'